


sunset

by iwritetrash



Series: i'm willing to wait for it [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Beaches, Cuddling, Greece, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Light Pining, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft Boys™, Sunsets, To Be Continued, cheesy jokes, the holiday au that nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: Alex and John sit on a beach and watch the sunset.





	sunset

Alex has seen more than a few sunsets in his time, but he doesn’t think he remembers one as beautiful as this since his days on St Croix with his mother. He and John have lingered on the beach long after the other beach-goers have drifted off in search of dinner. They have reservations in an hour or so at a little restaurant in town, but for now they’re content to watch the sun make its way towards the line where sea meets sky.

“John, you’re missing it,” Alex reaches over to pluck a book from John’s grasp – this must be his third book at least from the holiday so far – and tucks a hand into John’s by way of replacement.

“You know, I did see the sunset the other five nights this week that we’ve sat out to watch it,” John jokes, but he’s too busy focusing on the feeling of Alex’s hand in his and the way the pink-ish orange light casts gorgeous shadows over the man next to him.

“Oh please, you know you love it,” Alex rolls his eyes, turning briefly to face John and feeling his breath catch at the sight of him lounging on a sunbed, curls loose around his face, a crooked grin fixed in place as his eyes roam over Alex’s cheeks.

“It’s beautiful,” John murmurs, not looking away from Alex, and goddamnit, Alex knows it’s cheesy as shit, but his heart starts pounding anyway, because John decided to use that cheesy line on _him_.

“Yeah, my view isn’t so bad either,” Alex says, trying not to let John see how he’s practically drooling over him. They’re slipping into dangerous territory – couple territory – but Alex just smiles and squeezes John’s hand a little tighter. He’s not about to break this moment.

They stay out there until long after the sun has set below the horizon, when the first stars are starting to appear in the sky. It’s a little cold without the sun on them, which Alex uses as an excuse when he clambers onto John’s sun lounger and curls up next to him instead. They sit like that for a long time.

“We should go, we need to get ready for our reservations,” John says, breaking into the fragile moment, but he makes no move to extract himself from Alex’s grip. Alex nods, and, after a few beats of savouring the feeling of John’s body pressed against his, he pulls away and stumbles to his feet.

John is reluctant, however, to give up the feeling of intimacy and contact straight away, so he grabs Alex’s hand as they walk back to the car, justifying to himself that he needs to make sure Alex doesn’t get lost or something, like some stray puppy. It’s a lame excuse, and probably a rude one as well, but John can’t help but crave Alex’s touch, the feeling of skin touching skin, bodies pressed together…

He knows they have time, plenty of time to resolve this, and perhaps the wait will make it even more delicious in the long run, but for now John finds himself unbearably frustrated that he can’t sweep Alex into his arms and kiss him in front of that gorgeous sunset.

There’s always tomorrow, though.


End file.
